garrys_mod_zombie_apocalypsefandomcom-20200215-history
David Hawkings
David Hawkings is a former U.S Military major who is the main protagonist of the zombie apocalypse series. He has appeared as a main character throughout seasons 1-5, as well as a supporting character throughout the "Last Hope" and "New Beginning" series. As of the New Beginning series, he is one of the few who may hold a special form of the cure to the virus in his blood. David's appearance varies throughout the series, but he is most recently with graying hair, various scars on his face, and wears a grey jacket and jeans. He is voiced by Splonder. Pre-Apocalypse David apparently grew up in the cities, not leaving unless his father took him out on camping trips. At a young age, David's parents died due to unspecified causes. His grandparents took him in, and he grew up from there on out. When he was old enough, David joined the United States military, and achieved the rank of major over the years. When the outbreak started, he was given command of 1,000 men, including Pvt. Allan, to lead into the city of Chicago and establish an evacuation site. It is also known that David had a wife, although her current status is unknown. David had her put on a helicopter and gave orders to take her back to safety, but according to him the whole evacuation failed. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 Main Article: Season 1 After the failure of the evacuation zone in Chicago, David escapes in a humvee, and travels to Big City, where he meets Rob, a former Combine Soldier. The two reach an underground military facility, where they are assaulted by zombies and must escape via an elevator. After obtaining gas for their vehicle, they eventually happen upon Ben, who was hiding out within the collapsed tunnels of a city. Ben is bit by a zombie, and despite the help of a medic, both are turned and must be put down. For some time, the two hold out within a house in the wastelands, but the area becomes besieged by infected, and they must escape. David secures a plane and flies to Evo City, while Rob leaves to find his family. Upon entering the city, David finds Dr. Breen, the leader of the Combine who engineered the very headcrabs that began the outbreak. After a confrontation with various Combine experiments, David manages to kill him, although unbeknownst to David, this Breen was merely a clone of the original. Season 2 Main Article: Season 2 After defeating Breen, David is saved by Rob after his plane crashing on the USS Williams, an aircraft carrier. They travel to the Combine Citadel, where the virus apparently originated. Rob is attacked by a zombie in a storage closet, and he is bit. Despite searching for an antidote for the virus, they must leave. The Combine are still present in the area, and Rob talks in secret with Breen, where he is told to kill Dave, an offer which he does not follow through with. Rob agrees not to have anything to do with the Combine again, and for a second time, the two kill Breen's clone. Rob and Dave travel down the road, until they reach a bridge that was rigged to explode by a SWAT team. They survive the explosion of the bridge, and the team leader explains that they had blown the bridge to stop the Combine's advance through the area. After an encounter with the Combine, they leave the team behind, and they devise a plan to find the real Breen. Rob is to get himself captured by the Combine in hopes of finding him, however, the plan fails as the truck transporting Rob crashes. David manages to meet up with Rob again, who finally starts to show symptoms of turning. Yet, Dave still refuses to put him down. David and Rob reach a gas station together, however, Rob finally turns, and David has no choice but to kill him to save his own life. After killing Rob, David encounters 2 survivors named Eric and Nick, who also happen to be brothers. However upon meeting them, he finds Eric's brother is trying to commit suicide, and aids Eric in stopping him from doing so. They successfully manage to talk Nick down, and David takes the brothers back to the abandoned gas station. From there he manages to find out more about their past from Nick. From there the two head out and find 2 abandoned, but still working, vehicles near the gas station area. They eventually head back to the gas station, grab Eric and head out towards the Evo City evacuation. On the outskirts of the city Nick unexpectedly stops causing David to wonder what is going on. He radios in to find Eric is sick from what seems to be the flu. They soon get back on the road, and manage to enter the city only to be shocked to what they see. The evacuation area is completely overrun, and only several survivors are left. David leaves Nick and Eric to help the survivors of the evacuation, while he drives to a nearby city. After fighting a large horde of infected in the city, and falling off of a top story window whilst doing so, David decides to leave the city as soon as possible. He heads to the countryside where he discovers that Nick had the same plan as well. David, likely running out of gas, carpools with Nick instead. The two, with a severely sick Eric in the back, drive to a farmhouse. They decide to fortify into a home, after fighting several Headcrab Zombies. Soon after, the Combine, still on the hunt for David for killing Breen's clones, discover this location. David decides to give himself up against such an overwhelming force, but Nick rashly runs out and attempts to stop them. He is shot dead trying to fight the Combine, and David is captured and sent to a Combine prison camp. Season 3 Main Article: Season 3 After getting to know several prisoners, including John, he learns of a plan to escape the following night as a nearby horde of Infected assault the base. The Infected do indeed attack the base, however, the attack leaves no other survivors besides David and, incidentally, Doctor Breen. David escapes on a small makeshift raft, on which he reaches a small nearby town. However, the Combine arrive in the town as well, searching for any sign of David or Doctor Breen. David, being fired upon by the Combine, quickly jumps into the town's canal to get away. After an undisclosed amount of time, David washes up on the shore of a cargo port, where a man named Connor Ashman had made a small safehouse. This safehouse is attacked by a large amount of Headcrab Zombies, and David, with his new friend Connor, are forced to leave the safehouse in a nearby truck. After some driving, they hit a large abandoned traffic jam, and find the source of the traffic to be a military checkpoint on the highway. On one of the military radios, they hear a broadcast calling all survivors to head to a nearby survivor camp called Shore Point Base, as a large horde of infected is soon to arrive there. David and Connor decide to head to this base, but upon arriving there, it is completely overrun. As winter sets in, they instead drive into the wilderness. While Connor sleept in the car, David is attacked by the Combine, commanded by another clone of Doctor Breen. David manages to destroy the team of Combine, and leaves Breen to die to the infected. While in the woods, David had found another radio with a broadcast from the military, saying there is an evacuation at Metro International Airport. Despite the Breen clone's warning that the broadcast was probably as old as the outbreak itself, David and Connor head there. Unfortunately, as Breen had said, it was completely overrun. However, one final radio broadcast renews David and Connor's hope, when a man named Dan claims to have a CH-46 Sea Knight which he will use to ferry any nearby survivors to safety. They head to the airfield where Dan said he would be, and help him fight off a large horde of Headcrab Zombies while he fixes the helicopter. When the helicopter is about to take off, David volunteers to stay behind and make sure the helicopter gets out safely. Season 4 Main Article: Season 4 While fighting against the horde, he is about to be killed by a zombie, when suddenly a strange man wearing a gas mask saves him, and walks away without a word. David heads out into the forest in search of Connor and Dan, eventually finding them at a small house in the woods, where the helicopter landed after running out of fuel. The three decide to set up a base in the small cabin. While sitting in the living room, Dan pulls David aside and says that Connor is not to be trusted, saying he could be a Combine spy. David confronts Connor about this, leading to a heated argument between Dan and Connor. It is revealed Dan is part of the Umbrella Corporation, the company thought to be responsible for the outbreak. The argument turns violent after Connor accuses Dan of supposedly killing his son, and punches him. David quickly knocks Connor out, tying up him along with the already unconscious Dan to some chairs, and forcing them to agree they won't fight. The next morning, Dan wakes up David to tell him Connor is gone. David decides to send Dan out into Big City to search for Connor, or any supplies, however, before this, the two get a radio broadcast from the military saying there is an evacuation site at the nearby trainyard. After Dan returns from Big City, David tells him to rest at the cabin, and heads out in search of the military evacuation. David, meeting back up with Connor along the way, finds the military evacuation, where Dan had also made it. While Captain Johnson, the commander of the evacuation, has Connor use his skills as an engineer to work on the train, Dan talks with David, revealing his true name is Johnathan, and talks about his past in the Umbrella Corporation. However, a soldier overhears this, and decides to go rogue, shooting him with the reasoning of him being in the Umbrella Corporation. After getting a medic, they manage to stabilize Johnathan, and escape with the rest of the evacuees on the train. Upon arriving at the train station, as the original safezone destination had been overrun, David, Connor, and Johnathan are ambushed by bandits. However, with the help of the military, they are able to fight them off. David and Connor decide to scout ahead of the group, exploring through an abandoned town called Ravenholm. After fighting numerous Combine patrols, as well as helping some rebels, they manage to make it out of the town, however, Connor stays behind to lead the Combine away. David heads back to the train station, and warns Johnathan that the Combine are in Ravenholm. David then says he will scout ahead through a nearby mountain pass, in hopes of finding an escape route for the rest of the group. After driving on a highway along the mountain range, he is forced to go on foot to avoid a large blockage of abandoned vehicles. He is able to find a Humvee with keys he can use to continue on, but suddenly hears strange noises in the woods around him. The noise is revealed to be a Combine Hunter stalking him, and David is forced to flee into the woods. Things seem grim for David, as a large force of Combine soldiers and a helicopter surround him, but suddenly, a car pulls up, striking down several soldiers. The occupant, the same man from the airfield donning a gas mask, quickly dispatches the remaining soldiers and shoots down the helicopter, before mysteriously speeding away. David, perplexed by this, continues his way through the mountain pass. He manages to meet back up with Captain Johnson's group, who have established a new outpost in an old industrial trainyard, after escaping Ravenholm. He talks to Johnson, who orders David to check out an abandoned metro station near the base, after suspicious noises were heard coming from there. However, before David can head out, a series of strange killings begin with in the outpost. First, two guardsmen are found viciously killed, and later, David awakens to gunshots and finds another dead. It appears there is an invisible creature lurking the outpost, as he hears its screeches, but before David can investigate further, the whole base comes under attack from a horde of Headcrab Zombies. David and Johnathan take shelter in a locked room, and when they emerge, they find both the civilians and military personnel slaughtered. The two leave the outpost behind, and after some time wandering they stop at an old factory. Johnathan waits outside, and while exploring the building, David unexpectedly runs into Connor. After a brief exchange of gunfire, Connor recognizes David and the two are elated to reunite. They head back to Johnathan, who says there has been suspicious activity around as he waited for David- including the same screeches he heard back at the outpost. The group decide they should take shelter for now, and David keeps watch while the others sleep, but he is ambushed by the mysterious creature from the outpost. He manages to make his way back into the base, and Johnathan reveals he knows what this creature really is. He says it is a prototype experiment designed by the Combine, that has somehow escaped. Due to the Combine experimentation, the creature has the ability to turn invisible, and teleport, at least at a local level, away from gunfire. With this knowledge, the three manage to kill it, and decide to leave as soon as possible. They wander and eventually reach the wastelands, stopping to take shelter in an old gas station. David notices a helicopter landing behind the hills in the distance, in the same direction Connor had gone to scout the area. He heads out to investigate, and finds where the helicopter had landed outside of a bunker. David witnesses a suspicious masked man with several Combine Soldiers discuss a plan to bring back the Combine involving nuclear warheads. The masked man orders them to guard the bunker, before entering the helicopter and flying off. David fights his way through the Combine guards, and finds Connor held hostage by a man in a lab coat, threatening to detonate the nuclear warheads. David manages to shoot the man first and he frees Connor. While escaping the bunker, David notices a radio and puts out a call for help from anybody nearby- a man named Jason replies, and informs the two if they can reach Mountainrock Bay within 24 hours, he has a boat that can ferry them to an offshore military base. After picking up Johnathan, the three reach the bay and David and Connor scout ahead to see if Jason is at the docks. The duo meet Jason, who explains his boat is ready to leave, but bandits ambushed him and took all his fuel to their camp. David and Connor agree to help him get his fuel back, while Johnathan heads over to keep an eye on Jason, in case it is a trap. After an intense firefight at the bandit camp, David, along with Connor, procure the fuel and head back to the docks. 4 hours later, as Jason fuels the boat, a large horde approaches the area, likely drawn to the gunfire of the battle. The group manages to hold the horde off until the boat is fueled, however, Johnathan says he is staying behind to find his brother, who he can't leave. David is enraged by this, but Johnathan is adamant about staying, and David is forced to get on the boat before it leaves. The Last Hope Main Article: ''The Last Hope Unbeknownst to David, Jason had been infected prior to their meeting, and the boat crashes on an deserted island. After a year stranded on the island, David and Connor see a group of survivors with jetskis arrive on its shores- Pvt. Allan, Officer Ramirez, Roger, and John Colt. Allan and Colt explain that they have came looking for David because their friend, Ramirez, had been infected, and David is immune. A standoff occurs after David and Connor think Ramirez is a threat, but suddenly, David recognizes Allan as one of his men from the Chicago evacuation. In addition, Colt explains that they found Johnathan alive back at the bay. The groups lower their guns, and although David is happy to see Allan, David explains to Ramirez there's no hope to save him without the proper equipment. Suddenly, the Combine, who have been hunting Allan's group, attack the island with headcrab shells and an attack helicopter. In the chaos, David and Connor escape the island using the jetskis of Allan and the others. Season 5 ''Main Article: ''Season 5 '''More to be added.' Personality Relationships With Others * Connor Ashman To be added. * Rob David Hawkings is one of Rob's oldest friends since the apocalypse began. They first met in Season 1 Episode 1 and stuck together until Rob was bit and turned. They both were very good friends, and have saved each other from very close calls on occasion. They occasionally are split on issues, and they disagree over whether or not they should shoot Ben after he was bit. Rob makes the decision to do so, of which David disapproves. After Rob is bit, David, possibly out of spite for Rob shooting Ben, wants to kill Rob that instant. However, Rob convinces David not to shoot him, and the two mend their friendship overtime. When the time comes again for David to pull the trigger on Rob, he is much more reluctant to do so than the first time, and it is now Rob who wants to be shot. David, however, out of care for his friend- cannot do it, and doesn't give up on his friend. When the time comes around again, Rob is not so lucky to survive- as he finally turns and David, albeit regretfully, kills him. * Pvt. Allan Allan first meets David three weeks after the start of the outbreak. David approaches Allan on joining his squad, to which Allan is somewhat reluctant to. David believes Allan is very skilled in combat, and aiming for the head. He seems to take a general liking towards Allan in general, as said when he approached him. When David meets Allan again, he is at first hostile, and ironically, reluctant towards helping Allan. When he discovers who Allan was, he is surprised to see that he is still alive. When the Combine attack, David runs and Allan does not see him after. * Pvt. Johnathan Lacy Although it is initially Connor and Johnathan that argue, David inevitably becomes involved in this. He scolds Johnathan (and Connor) for fighting, saying that humanity should work together to survive, not fight each other. The two later make up for the fight. David seems to care for Johnathan, and when he is shot for being part of the Umbrella Corporation, is mad at the soldier for doing so. He believes that Johnathan has put his past in the Umbrella Corporation behind him, and did not deserve to be shot, getting a medic to save Johnathan. Johnathan believes in David, and after wishing him luck on his mission to the mountains, says he's the last hope for humanity. This belief in David is reinforced by the fact that he stays behind at the bay so that David can get away, instead of going with him. When they reunite, David and Connor are both delighted to see he is alive. * General Robertson General Robertson first meets David when he arrives at Black Mesa Sigma along with Connor. He is at first welcoming of David, providing he doesn't cause any trouble. However, Robertson realizes David has potentially been exposed to the infection, and as per standard procedure, puts David in quarantine. Later, David saves Robertson from assassination at the hands of Connor, however, he still has David along with Luke exiled from the island, saying he can't "have them running around the island like dogs". Robertson makes up with David when he later meets him in the AAA Corporation bunker, and asks him to join the military and help at the Battle of Big City, to which David agrees. The two, presumably, do not meet again again after the end of Season 5, and years later, Robertson launches a search for him. * Carson Carson and David meet each other on somewhat of a bad start, and David assumes that Carson is attempting to kill him. However, Carson convinces David that he means him no harm, and the two come out to introduce each other. From there, they seem to have a lot in common. They both grew up in the city, and more importantly, they both lost important people in their lives, likely the strongest bond between the two. * Luke David Hawkings seems to be the first real friend that Luke makes at Black Mesa Sigma. They very quickly become acquaintances of each other, despite only just recently meeting, and the circumstances of said meeting. He clearly trusts David, as very soon after he meets him he agrees to go with him on a highly illegal and dangerous exploration of the top-secret lower levels of the base. The two fight alongside each other until Luke goes off exploring, and once they meet up again they seem happy to see each other. * David's Wife David Hawkings was her spouse prior the the outbreak. Although little exposition on their marriage is given, it is still shown in dialogue that David cares for her and wishes to know if she is safe. It seems David regrets leaving her, as he has lamented many times.Category:Characters Category:U.S Military Members Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:The Last Hope Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:A New Beginning Characters Category:Central Characters